ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Beginnings (Part 1)
Plot (First person view) Vision is hazy as it slowly starts to become clearer. The view shifts around, observing the surroundings of what seems like a Plumbers ship. Muffled noises can be heard until it became clearer. '' ???: Mis... trol... Wha... ing on...? 87... under fi.... Back.... ''Muffled noises continue. Suddenly, a large explosion occured. The view crashes and falls to the floor. Hazily, the view shifts to an unknown pilot. They look behind them and see you. '' ???: What are you...? Hey.... ''The figure approaches you and picked you up. '' ???: Don.... I'll... ''Thunders crashed. Everything turns white. All noises fade away. M-8: "AAAHHH!!" M-8 jolts awake. He heavily tries to control his breathing. He looks around and sees that he's in his quarters in Earth's Plumbers HQ. He groggily walks to the bathroom. Splashing water on his face as he stares at his reflection, he lets out a long sigh as he prepares for today's duty. M-8 walking around the marketplace. Kids rush by him as he steps back, grinning. He approaches a fruit stall. He converses with the vendor and buys a round blue fruit. He continues walking along the stalls as he takes a big bite out of the fruit. He approaches a big Plumber truck as steps inside the driver's seat. Reclining back, he places his feet on the panels. ???: Ehem. M-8 looks beside him. Oron, holding a sketchpad a crayon, is glaring at him, shifting his eyes to his feet. M-8: Hehe... Sorry about that, Oron. M-8 places his feet down and continues to chow down on his fruit. Oron continues drawing on his sketchpad, constantly looking outside and back to his drawing. M-8 finishes his fruit and places his hands behind his head. M-8: Sooooo.... whatcha drawin' there? Oron: Oh... Just some... stuff... Oron hands over his sketches to M-8. M-8 looks over them. The sketches are well drawn in crayon with layers of complementing colors. The first picture is the one Oron is currently drawing: the current view of the Trader's Plaza with some people in it. Parts of it is unfinished. The second one is his truck parked in Undertown. The third one is a picture of a tavern with a human hanging by the side alley. The fourth one is an appoplexian vaping with the background being near an appliance store. The fifth one is a view from Plumbers HQ Hub with many aliens in it, working hard. M-8: Wow! These look awesome. You improved a lot in the past weeks. Oron: Thanks... Oron sheepishly scratches his head as M-8 gives back the sketches and reclines back. He let out a loud sigh. Oron looks at him with concern. Oron: You ok...? M-8: Hm? Oh. Yeah. Just had a bad dream. That's all. Oron: Wanna... talk about it...? M-8: Nah. I'm fine. M-8 sighs again as he looks to his right. Oron gave a sad glare as he continues on sketching. He glances at Oron a bit and decides to cheer up the mood. M-8: Oh boy. It's been a long time since we got some actual work. How long is it? Uh... two weeks? Oron: Months... And yeah... It's getting kinda... boring... M-8: I know, right? Just wish they pumped out more missions for us to do. Though, I guess cos of Ben Tennyson, crime has gone a bit down. Don't get me wrong here. I'm happy about that there being less criminals. Ben 10 is just so awesome and does a great job at beating baddies. But, like, you know, save some for us Plumbers. Hehe. But, no matter what, still grateful for his work and the fact there's few crime rate. But, yeah, wish we got more work other than patrolling. You know what I mean? Oron: ....Yes. M-8: I just wish there was more action here in Undertown that we Plumbers can handle, you know? Oron: It's not like it's gonna... turn up right about now.... Suddenly, the truck's communicator starts beeping. Oron pushes a button as a holographic screen appears in front of them. A face of Magister Patelliday appears. M-8 leans in closer to listen to the message. Patelliday: Attention, everyone. There have been reports of illegal arms dealings in Undertown Sector 4-2 to Sector 7-8. More information will be sent to you. All available Plumbers, we need to investigate these matters immediately. Patelliday out. The call ends. A message is received by the system. Oron opens it. It's a detailed report about the mission. There are reports of suspicious activity in Undertown Sector 4-2 to Sector 7-8. Reports show illegal weapons are being exported by an anonymous source. The weapon in question is possibly Level 9 tech and is powered by Novemium. Current suspect is a human male operating around said sectors. More info in Suspects Profile. Objective is to apprehend the suspect. Avoid collateral damage and casualties. Suspect Profile: Name: Magnus Jones Age: 44 Height: 5'8 Weight: 160 lbs Species: Human Info: Moved to Undertown Sector 3-1 on December 16, 2009. *picture of the human suspect* M-8: Sector 4-2 to Sector 7-8? Oron, that's the Commercial District! We're already here! Finally, we got some Plumber action in a long while. Woohooo!! M-8 excitedly hops in his seat. Oron rolls his eyes and starts the truck. He step on the gas drives off into the streets. M-8: Ah yeah. I can see it now. You and me, bustin' and kickin' down doors and shooting up a bullet storm. Well not, like shooting willy-nilly, you know. We can't kill our suspects. But if that did happen, it would be bad. But we can still bust in and arrest the bastard and- Oron: That's great... But... what are we supposed to... do again? M-8: Like what Magister Patelliday, we gotta stop some black arms dealer. Oron: Where can we find them....? M-8 was about to say something. But pauses and starts to thinking. M-8: Ummmmmm........ I... have no clue. M-8 sighs and lightly rest his head on the panel in front of him. Few seconds later, he perks up with a smile. M-8: Well, I guess we just have to do some.... Wait for it. Investigation. We'll just go around town, asking people and follow leads. Like detectives. Oron: Won't that take long....? M-8: Stuff like this don't get themselves done in five seconds. We gotta put in effort and persevere if we want to complete this mission. Oron: Alright... M-8: Awesome. Let's do this. As they drove away, an alien clad in blue armor deactivates his binoculars. They gaze at the truck leaving the area as they turn around and left. For the past few hours, M-8 and Oron go around sectors, trying to figure out where the dealer is. M-8 and Oron regroups back to his truck. M-8 lets out a long sigh as he enters the truck. Oron is already there, drawing a new sketch. M-8: Aww... No luck. How about you? Oron shakes his head as he continues drawing. M-8 groans and reclines back. M-8: Investigating is tough without a lead. What are we gonna do? Oron didn't reply. Instead, he kept sketching. M-8 gives a confused look. He takes a peek and notices that Oron is drawing the suspect. In the picture, he's wearing a long coat. M-8: Uhhh... It looks great as always. But we don't have time for art. We gotta find the suspect so we can get those- Oron: I saw him... before... M-8: Whoa! What? Really where? Oron shuffles through his sketches. He picks out a sketch and gives it to M-8. It's the picture of a tavern. Upon closer inspection and comparison, the human in the picture and the one Oron is drawing are the same guy. M-8: This is the tavern you drew. When did you draw this? Oron: This morning... M-8: Crap! We gotta get to this tavern fast before the trail goes cold! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Oron nods as he starts up the truck. They drive off to their next destination. Oron parks the truck by the side as he and M-8 steps outside. The two approach near the tavern with a broken wooden sign above it with "Mooga's Joint". M-8: Well... This looks... inviting. So over there is where the guy was right? Oron: Yeah... M-8: Welp. Hopefully, the guy left some- Before M-8 could finish, something bursts out of the window. It latches onto M-8's face on impact. M-8: MMMMRRPHHHH!!! M-8 runs around frantically trying to get the thing on his face off. Oron waits for M-8 to get near him as he grabs him and pulls the thing off his face. It was a large slimy cockroach like alien. It hisses at Oron as it throws it away. Meanwhile, M-8 coughs while catching breaths. M-8: Uhh... I think that thing spit in my mouth! Suddenly, someone kicks the door down from inside the tavern. THE END Noteworthy Events Major Events *M-8 and Oron make their debuts. Minor Events *Ben Tennyson is mentioned by M-8 *Patelliday makes a cameo appearance Characters *M-8 *Oron Allusions Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:ARES Episodes Category:ARES